hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Store room/Physical beauty/Fake nude photos
: < Store room : sandbox article Fake nude photography refers to nude photographs created to appear as actual nudes of an individual. Reasons for creating fake nudes include sexual gratification, stigmatizing or embarrassing the subject, or for commercial gain as on a website. Fakes can be created using image editing software, or through machine learning (referred to as deepfakes). Purpose The purpose of a fake nude photo is made to stigmatize people, artists who create pictures hate, or make fake nude images aimed at monetizing websites, being asked online or buying purposes other sale. But most are to satisfy the pleasure and violate the honor of the artist. The purpose of fake nude photos is not just only artists but also politicians, businessmen, ... derived from political motives, aimed at denying opponents or threatening them. As is the case when candidates for Rwanda's presidential election in 2017 are Diane Rwigara. Cases In 2010, in Korea, 97 people were arrested because cutting Girls' Generation group nude photos and then streaming on the network. Of these 75 people have not reached adolescence. In 2011, South Korean girl group Girls' Generation was released fake nude photography by a 53-year-old Incheon compatriot in the net, this man was eventually arrested by police. In 2012, South Korean police identified 157 Korean artists who were shot with fake nude images. In 2012, when Liu Yifei's fake nude photography released on the network, Liu Yifei Red Star Land Company declared a legal search to find out who created and released photos. In the same year, Chinese actor Huang Xiaoming was released with nude photos that sparked public opinion, but this was ultimately untrue. In 2014, supermodel Kate Upton angrily threatened to sue a website for posting her fake nude photos. Previously, in 2011, this page was threatened by Taylor Swift. Previously, in 2011, this page was threatened by Taylor Swift, although the editing level is not much. On some black webs, the image of a "country singer" was completely nude. In November 2014, Bi Rain was angry because of a fake nude photo that was supposed to be spread throughout the internet. The photo notice: "Rain's nude photo was released from Kim Tae-hee's lost phone." Rain's Cube Entertainment stated that the person in the nude photo is not Rain and the company stated that it will take strict legal action against those who post photos together with false comments. en: Rain sues over allegedly fake nude pics; ko: 비, 알몸사진 논란에 '명예훼손 맞대응' (english) (korean) In early 2019, Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, a Democratic politician, was beaten by other political parties with a fake nude photo in the bathroom. The picture created a huge wave of media in the United States.The New York Times, The Latest Smear Against Ocasio-Cortez: A Fake Nude Photo 10/4/2019 ''The Guardian, Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez hits out at 'disgusting' media publishing fake nude image 10/4/2019 Software Photographs are storage as Raster graphics and the software used to manipulate those images are advanced Raster graphics editors. Images created to give a false impression of a subject being nude can be classified as: : * Semi fake nude photography. * Completely fake nude photography. There are two basic alternative methods: : * Combine and superimpose existing images onto source images. Usually, combine face of artist, politician onto a nude model. * Clean the clothes on source images make it look like real nude photo. Impact Photos of this type influence artist's psychology such as terrorist and extortion purposes. Through creating scandal of this type to sabotage their honor and career. Unlike other types of nude photos, this type of image is not real, its victims are unaware, fake nude pictures are tolerant and also violate the law of infringing on honorary dignity of others. In 2014, Cube Entertainment sued because HyunA was photographed nude. In 2012, Seoul police, South Korea sentenced eight months of imprisonment and two years of probation to a 38-year-old man on charges of deliberately spreading the depraved culture involved, and six months in prison and two years of prison for 46-year-old accomplices. In year 2016, the company agency which manages Song Hye Kyo filing because her fake nude photo released. |source=—''The Korea Times|width=40%|align=left|style=padding:17px;}} March 2018, a fake nude photo of Seolhyun, member of AOA released, on photo she nude, standing in bathroom and washing her teeths. FNC Entertainment, the agency which manages the South Korean AOA girl group member they will be filing an official complaint against whoever is responsible for leaking the forged picture and will be pursuing defamation charges.. July 2018, Seoul police are investigating after a fake nude photo of President Moon Jae-in was posted on radical feminist movement WOMAD's website.The Korea Times, Police probe fake nude photo of President Moon on radical feminist website See also * Nude photography * Glamour photography * Deepfake * Voyeurism Reference Further reading * Forbes, chapter 169, no 1-6, p. 84, Bertie Charles, Forbes Incorporated, 2002, California university. * American Journalism Review: AJR., chapter 18, no 1-5, p. 29, College of Journalism of the University of Maryland at College Park, 1996 * Hana S. Noor Al-Deen, John Allen Hendricks, ''Social Media: Usage and Impact, p. 248, Lexington Books, 2012. * Janet Staiger, Media Reception Studies, p. 124, NYU Press, 1 July, 2005 * Kola Boof, Diary of a Lost Girl: The Autobiography of Kola Boof, p. 305, Door of Kush, 2006. * Laurence O'Toole, Pornocopia: porn, sex, technology and desire, p. 279, Serpent's Tail, 1999 Category:Nude photography Category:Nudity Category:Computer graphics Category:Pornography Category:Applications of computer vision Category:Artificial intelligence applications